Legolas and his depressionanxiety issues
by Lotrfanatic
Summary: This is a short story about Legolas and his anxiety depression issues, and Gandalf trys to help him etc etc


The past three years Legolas had been suffering through anxiety and depression, of who knows what

The past three years Legolas had been suffering through anxiety and depression, of who knows what. Gandalf said it was to do with seeing Frodo with only four fingers. Aragorn said he was jealous of him and Arwen's relationship. Gimli said that Legolas was having elfy withdrawals. Legolas didn't say anything to those conclusions.

Through those years Legolas had been visiting his life councilor. His life councilor was Elrond. Everyday _(other than the period of time he was away during the war of the ring)_ Legolas went to him for advice on life and how to face his immortality. The fact that he would live forever and that Frodo now had a weird four-fingered demented hand! Elrond had suggested to him that he could commit suicide and never see Frodo again. Legolas fainted at the thought and suggestion, but considered the second suggestion.

Gandalf had been out wandering with Legolas, trying to get answers from him and trying to help him with his anxiety and depression.

'Now tell me Legolas, have you been seeing any elliths lately?' Gandalf asked in curiosity

'No.' Legolas replied abruptly.

'Ehh... have you seen Frodo?' Gandalf asked raising one of his bushy eyebrows.

Legolas went white at the thought of Frodo.

'Should I tell him? No… No. He will laugh at me!' Legolas thought hurriedly. Then went into deep thought.

'Legolas, have you seen Frodo lately?' Gandalf asked again.

'Think quick! Have I seen him? Yes! Of course I have. But I have to say no!' Legolas thought to himself again.

'No. I haven't.' Legolas lied.

'You are lying Legolas. You saw him last week. Did you happen to see his hand?'

Legolas turned away so Gandalf wouldn't see his white face.

'Aaahh...you have. Haven't you? Legolas, Legolas you need to face your fear.' Gandalf said soothingly.

'How?' Legolas said than burst into tears and fell into Gandalf.

'Its not only that Gandalf! Im gonna live for ever!!' Legolas said through his many tears.

'I didn't know elves went through late puberty...I didn't even know they went through it! I always liked the thought of immortality...'Gandalf thought to himself with a little laugh.

'Its just so hard! I cant stand it!' Legolas snuffled.

Gandalf pushed Legolas away and said:

'What has Elrond told you anyways?'

'That I should GET A LIFE!! He's so mean! His tips are horrible!' Legolas replied as he sat down and covered his head so Gandalf couldn't see that he was still crying.

'Oooh...Aaahh...Hmmmm...humm dee dumm.' Mumbled Gandalf. 'Ah ha! I know what you need! You need a drink! You need some good old beer! Come lad, lets find Gimli he will want to join us.'

'Elrond said beer will give me a head ache and it will make me sleepy...' Legolas whimpered.

'Don't take Elronds advice, come let's find Gimli.' Gandalf said and started to walk. Legolas followed reluctantly, dragging his feet behind him and having his head bent down.

Gandalf and Legolas walked down the pathway that led them back to Elronds new Life Counseling house. As they walked down the path they found Gimli, Gimli was walking down the path with three mugs of beer in his hand.

'I've been looking all over for you lads! I thought you would like something to drink.' He said.

Gandalf laughed and said: 'Ah yes, we were looking for you. Legolas is needing something to drink, feeling a little down at the moment. But that can be fixed!'

Legolas didn't say anything; he kept his head down and slouched so he was the height of Gimli.

'Come Legolas and Gimli, we will sit here.' Gandalf said and pointed to a fallen log.

'Cant you find anything better for us to sit on Gandalf.' Legolas snapped.

'Legolas, if you would like to sit on something comfortable go and find something else to sit on.' Gandalf said and glared down at Legolas.

Legolas, feeling lazy, sat down on the log Gandalf pointed out. He pouted, making sure he looked like an elfling who was not happy.

'Here you go Legolas!' Gimli said as he passed him a drink.

Legolas drank it all in one huge sip. He felt a little dizzy and swayed back and forth for a moment. He than grabbed Gandalfs drink,

not yet satisfied and drank his in two sips, he again, swayed back and forth. He was not yet satisfied so he grabbed Gimlis drink. Gimli, feeling very angry tackled Legolas and tried grabbed his beer back from him. Legolas, now feeling rather brave drank half of it while Gimli tried pulling it away.

'Little dwarf man thinks he can have it all! Ha! No its all mine! I never get to drink!' Legolas thought.

'You stupid elf! Give it back! Or I'll chop your head into two!' Gimli yelled.

'No! It's mine!' Legolas retorted back.

Gandalf began to get annoyed, so he grabbed the drink from both of them and drank it. Legolas and Gimli sat down in front of him rather dumbfounded.

'You cant do that!' Legolas said, now sounding very childish.

'Ah, yes I can. I just did.' Gandalf said with a laugh.

Legolas and Gimli sat down in silence, watching the wizard laugh at them. They sat there for a while, even after Gandalf had left, still dumb founded. Later Gimli got up and wandered off. Legolas still sat there in silence, possibly in deep thought, or maybe not thinking at all. He stayed there for the night and he stayed there for the morning and the after noon and finally, he walked back to Elronds Life Counseling house, he sat on one of the steps, trying to figure out how he would manage to grow through life.


End file.
